Problem: The line $y=-\frac{3}{4}x+9$ crosses the $x$-axis at $P$ and the $y$-axis at $Q$.  Point $T(r,s)$ is on line segment $PQ$.  If the area of $\triangle POQ$ is three times the area of $\triangle TOP$, then what is the value of $r+s$? [asy]

// draw axes
draw((-3, 0)--(15, 0), Arrow); draw((0, -3)--(0, 15), Arrow);
label("$y$", (0, 15), N); label("$x$", (15, 0), E);

// draw line and T dot
draw((-1, 9 + 3/4)--(40/3, -1));
dot((8, 3));

// Add labels
label("$O$", (0, 0), SW); label("$Q$", (0, 9), NE); label("$P$", (12, 0), NE);
label("$T(r, s)$", (8, 3), NE);

[/asy]
Solution: The $y$-intercept of the line $y = -\frac{3}{4}x+9$ is $y=9$, so $Q$ has coordinates $(0, 9)$.

To determine the $x$-intercept, we set $y=0$, and so obtain $0 = -\frac{3}{4}x+9$ or $\frac{3}{4}x=9$ or $x=12$.  Thus, $P$ has coordinates $(12, 0)$.

Therefore, the area of $\triangle POQ$ is $\frac{1}{2}(12)(9) = 54$, since $\triangle POQ$ is right-angled at $O$.

Since we would like the area of $\triangle TOP$ to be one third that of $\triangle POQ$, then the area of $\triangle TOP$ should be 18.

If $T$ has coordinates $(r, s)$, then $\triangle TOP$ has base $OP$ of length 12 and height $s$, so $\frac{1}{2}(12)(s)=18$ or $6s=18$ or $s=3$.

Since $T$ lies on the line, then $s = -\frac{3}{4}r+9$ or $3=-\frac{3}{4}r+9$ or $\frac{3}{4}r=6$ or $r=8$.

Thus, $r+s=8+3=\boxed{11}$.